As widely known, nowadays many washing machines are equipped with devices for storing and dispensing products (usually detergents and softeners) which are used to aid washing clothing articles, wherein some of them require that users themselves dispense the products while others perform such process automatically but connecting electrical electronic devices which will then significantly increase equipment costs.
Aiming at providing to the users a low price washing machines with product dispenser, the now Applicant has recently filed a patent application for a product dispensing system which, despite the fact that it operates with no need for user's interference, eliminates installation of specific electronic devices, since same is driven by inertial centrifugal action generated during operation of washing machine itself. Hence, such system described in BR Document 10 2013 015674-4 and illustrated in the attached FIG. 1—essentially comprises a product storage reservoir 11 cooperating with a cover 12 provided with an orifice 13 for supplying said reservoir 11, wherein it also cooperates with a lower reservoir 14, which it also comprises on its rear wall a longitudinal slit 15 for fluid communication with the lower reservoir which, in turn, is in fluid communication with the washing compartment (not shown).
Said system has been proven highly efficient in dispensing products in an economic and simple manner because it is driven by centrifugal force and, therefore, no use of specific electronic device is required. Besides users are not directly required to dispense products in the washing load at a suitable time.
Despite this fact, said system does not allow manufacturers to precisely control the time for a product to be dispensed once the current system is exclusively linked to physical laws and is effect whenever the basket rotation reaches 100 rpm—at this time the product reaches said longitudinal slit 15 and then dispensing of the product begins.
Hence, it is important to emphasize that a precise control of the time at which dispensing would provide several advantages such as, for example, the fact that dispensing is released only at elevated rotations of the washing basket, or after a predetermined amount of rinsing and even centrifugation step is performed.